More Important
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: Dukescam, Scam. What was going through Jesse's head that made him want to give Rosco, something more important?


Jesse risked the farm to help Boss out of a fix. Why you ask? Back in '37, the revenuers caught Jesse for moon shining. J.D. could have let Jesse take the fall, but he bailed Jesse out of jail. But Hogg was still up to his scheming ways. Jesse put up the farm for Boss' bail. And Boss was planning to take the property right out from under him.

Boss skipped bail and left town. How could Rosco let him out of his jurisdiction? Jesse asked himself. Unless it had been all a scam as always. Jesse and the boys went to the police station to talk to Rosco. He had a lot of explaining to do. But that wasn't all he intended to do. Rosco wouldn't help the likes of the Dukes, unless it concerned him. But Rosco had a big heart as he was stubborn. If only Jesse could get around to him. Surely he wouldn't do anything to put them in any real danger or turn his back when they were in real danger. They still meant something to him. And if they lost the farm they'd have to leave Hazzard.

Jesse, Bo, and Luke entered the police station. Rosco was sitting in a chair, with Flash on his lap.

"Hello, Bo, Luke, Jesse." Rosco greeted them with a smile. But Jesse knew he wasn't really happy to see them. Maybe perhaps he was, seeing them unhappy.

Can it Rosco. Jesse thought. He wasn't mad at Rosco. He was mad at Boss. I can get out of him what J.D. is up to if he won't help us.

"I can tell by your silence you're upset about somethin.' He knew what they were upset about. He could see their dislike, sense it in their body language. If anyone had to dislike him most of all, it had to be Jesse with all the trouble he caused the Dukes for two generations. "You shouldn't be." He got up from the chair, taking Flash with him. He set her down on the floor. "Just take it easy." He didn't want to start a fight with Jesse. "Just take it easy."

"Just take it easy?" Jesse's voice rose. He had the nerve to say they shouldn't be upset and that they should take it easy? "When my farm is at stake? Rosco, it was yer sworn duty to instruct J.D. and not let him leave town until after the trial."

"Well….I…." He tried coming up with an excuse but none came to him. Maybe I'm losing my touch.

"Don't well me. Cooter saw J.D. leavin' town with all his suitcases packed."

"Now he's gone and jumped bail." Bo said. "Thanks to you."

Great, all he needed was more blame. He was used to people blaming him, but it still hurt. He finally came up with an excuse. "Well, maybe he went on a nice picnic."

"Rosco, this isn't a time to be funny. My farm's at stake."

"Look, you all just go on, about your business." Go on, stop blaming me. Rosco thought. He just wanted them out of his business. "I haven't got time for such piddly things." He said, bending down to pick up Flash. "I've got more important things to take care of."

Jesse couldn't believe what he'd heard from Rosco. How could he act like he didn't care? Rosco had become corrupt, but Jesse never thought he'd go and do something like this. And to think he used to be close friends with Lea and Joe, and the Duke family. He turned his back on them. Just then, all the anger buried in his subconscious, burst out of him. "More important…." He stepped forward, bounding toward Rosco. Rosco backed up from him. Jesse felt the urge to hit him, strangle him even. Bo and Luke grabbed him by the arms, keeping him under control. "I'll give ye somethin' te…..I'd give ye somethin' to do at the hospital." But Bo and Luke got him out of the room. Rosco could still hear his voice from the hallway. "Let me at 'im. I'd like to give him somethin' important right upside the head." Then all was silent as the boys got him out of the police station.

Rosco held on to Flash tight, but not too tight. "Is he gone?" He asked Flash. "Good thing girl. You woulda torn him limb from limb wouldn't cha?" It wouldn't have been good for the trial. Maybe Bo and Luke should have let Jesse hit him. Knock some sense into me wouldn't it Flash? He walked back to his office. It woulda felt good too. Jesse had taken his brother's death all too well. He knew the truth. And it helped Rosco none that Jesse not once blamed him. Jesse didn't know it but a part of him did blame Rosco. And it had come out in his anger. Maybe he wasn't blaming him for Joe and Lea's death. But for his stubbornness and the fact that he wouldn't help a Duke because one turned his back on him. He turned his back on all the Dukes. He didn't have the right to be given kindness. He had the right to be treated miserably for the rest of his life. He decided that he wouldn't have minded if Jesse had taken a swing at him. At least he'd feel better.

Bo and Luke knew Rosco could get on Uncle Jesse's nerves but they haven't ever seen him like this. They gave each other a look as they let go of him, and he stormed down the stairs.

Jesse didn't know what it was all about either, he never been so angry at anyone or Rosco in his life. He got control of himself and walked down the police department steps. "Let me collect myself." He told the boys. "Can you believe him?" Rosco had been like a brother to him when Joe was alive even after until he became buddies with J.D. Jesse knew Rosco could be bullheaded but this…..this was just too far. He never been so angry and wondered where it all came from. Perhaps his subconcious had been hiding it. In his mind he had been shouting, You killed my brother, and now you're trying to tear my family apart. He had wanted to do more than just turn him over on his knee and give him a good slap. After everything...he betrayed them,and with out of all the people, J.D. Hogg. His old friend and now sworn enemy. Well Jesse couldn't call Boss his enemy. Jesse was too good of a person.

"Just calm down Uncle Jesse." Luke was starting to get worried, that Uncle Jesse might have a heart attack if he got any angrier. Rosco wasn't worth getting angry over anyways. "Don't let him rile ye."

"Don't let him rile me?" It wasn't exactly Rosco that was riling him. His stupidity came to be such an annoyance. Just for once he could think for himself, it wouldn't hurt. It didn't help any either if you knew he had a mind and didn't use it. "He's an idiot."

Luke tried not to smile. "I know that. But what we got to do now is find Boss ourselves and make sure he shows up at that trial tomorrow." They decided to go find Cooter so he could try and reach Emery Potter.

"I never seen you that mad Uncle Jesse." Bo said, putting his hand on his Uncle's shoulder. Luke stood on the other side of their Uncle in case he decided to go back and give Rosco "something important."

When Jesse and Boss were locked in the bank vault and had only fourty-six minutes left of air, Boss apologized for using Jesse's farm for bail. "I hope you can forgive me for that."

"I'd like to ring yer neck for that." Jesse said. And Rosco's. He almost added. "But I'm too weak. I guess I have to forgive ye." Both of ye.

"You're a good friend Jesse." Boss said.

Was he? He couldn't even forgive Rosco for what he did to the Dukes. The friendship between Coltrane's and Dukes went back generations and Rosco destroyed that. For one idiotic mistake his brother made. He'd never should have promised Rosco in the first place. If he was a good friend he would have forgiven Rosco like he told himself he was going to.

He didn't blame his brother and sister in-laws on Rosco, but he did blame him for losing their friendship with them. He contemplated how he would tell Rosco the rest of the time he was in the vault. Oh, he knows. Jesse told himself.


End file.
